Harry and the Tall Dark and Sexy
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: Harry is late for breakfast finds a white light which transports him back in time, eventually Snarry or Severus/Harry, and wolfstar, Remus/Sirius tho that is just a minor one it's still their. Harry also found the half-blood prince's book but doesn't know that Snape is him. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and the Tall Dark and Sexy

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry had always had this 'unnatural infatuation' as Ron called it (yes Ron knows in this story as does Hermione Ginny, and the twins) to a certain professor who had greasy black hair and black eyes. Yes it is Professor Snape. Other than Ron he, Harry had told Hermione, Ginny and the twins who had promised not tell anyone, although he didn't really trust the twins to keep the secret for too long, because though the twins had not told anyone about him helping them with the joke shop Weasleys Wizard Weazes (WWW) he thought that the twins might use it to blackmail him later. For instance, if he didn't help them with a prank idea they would tell Mrs Weasley and the others about his 'secret crush' as they called it on the 'greasy haired git' as they usually called him, for although, Harry used to call him that now he couldn't bare to call his professor that anymore. Anyway Harry had just waken up from a really good dream where he was talking (yes just talking) to the professor about his life while the prof. listened to him and didn't make a simple snide comment. But Harry got waken up, in the dorm sixth year Gryffindor dorm, by his best friend Ron Weasley shaking him and saying:

"Come on mate. Breakfast awaits us. Come on!"

"Ok mate I'm up just let me get ready and let's go." Harry replied getting up and putting on his robe and starting down the stairs after Ron.

Harry had gotten down to the common room to see that Ron had already gone 'Hm, must have already gone down to breakfast,' Harry thought with a chuckle Ron is so one sided when it came to food and more specifically eating it. So Harry set off out of the portrait hole, which was the only entrance and exit to and from the Gryffindor common room to the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, and went on his way to the Great Hall when he saw a weird white light, and his naturally curious mind compelled him to go closer and closer and soon he was spiralling in what felt like the way he felt when he was port-keying or flooing somewhere except he felt oddly a bit freer. When he landed he saw that he was back in Hogwarts, but it was oddly different, almost like he wasn't in the same time, or that's what Harry thought, so he looked around and saw down near the Great Hall that there were four friends that were in sixth year and that he recognized from Snape's worst (pensieve) memory as the Marauders so he used a simple glamor charm on himself so his hair wasn't messy at all and his eyes weren't as bright a shade of green but were still green. So then he went to the Marauders and said "Hi what're your names"(though he knew) "Mine's Hayden Porter."

"Oh hey," said Harry's father, "Haven't seen you 'round heer, anyway names James Potter, This heer on my left is Sirius Black, on his left is Peter Pettigrew, and on my right is Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you guys and I'm new here could one of you guys show to the heads office please?" Harry asked.

"I will," said Remus, "see you guys later."

"Yea see ya later Rem," said Sirius.

"Yea bye" said James, while Peter just stood there and said nothing.

"See you guys later" 'maybe' Harry thought

the last part.

"Yea see ya Porter," said James.

"Bye," said Sirius.

On their way to the heads office Harry/Hayden saw someone he didn't think Remus saw, someone he recognized, someone tall, dark and sexy, Severus Snape, his future professor was actually more handsome as a teenager but it didn't seem like Snape saw him.

Once they were at the gargoyle statue that leads to the staircase that leads to the headmaster's office Remus said the password which was, "sugar quils" the gargoyle poped aside so the two could go to the office once they at the door Dumbledore said:

"Enter"

"Er... Professor Dumbledore," Remus said not knowing what to say.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin and Mr.."

"Porter, sir Hayden Porter," said Harry/Hayden.

"Ah, then Mr. Lupin could you please go now so I can talk to Mr. Porter about matter that are more personal?" Asked Dumbledore

"Okay sir" Remus said waving to both Hayden(Harry)and Dumbbledore as he left the room.

"So," said the headmaster, "is Haydem Porter your real name?"

"No sir it's not nut before I tell you my name or any other info about me I have to tell you that I am from the future though it might sound a little absurd, anyway my name is Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Are you in any way related to James Potter?" questioned the old Headmaster.

"Yes sir I'm his son." answered Harry.

"And who may I ask is your mother?" asked the headmaster.

"Lily Evans sir? Harry answered.

HPSSHPSSHPP

The Marauders were currently talking about the new arrival.

"So Moony," Asked James, "did find anything out about the new guy?"

"No," answered Remus, "I didn't, and before you ask the Headmaster asked me to leave the room and I didn't feel the need to listen in like you would have."

"Ow, Moony," said Sirius with a pouty face, "your no fun."

"But you love me anyway" said Remus.

"Yeah your right as always," said Sirius pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Back in Dumbledore's Harry was getting sorted.

'Ah, a time traveler' the hat said in Harry's mind, 'and it seems I've already sorted you although you did not agree with my first choice.'

'Yeah I was young and easily influenced now just sort me already' though Harry

'Alright, alright your a feisty one now' said the hat "Slytherin it yelled out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sex** y

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 2**

'Yes' Harry exclaimed in his head because he didn't want Dumbledore knowing that he wanted to be in Slytherin, he wnted to be in Slytherin because he wanted to get to know his future potions master without his father and Sirius knowing. Also he didn't want to be in Gryfindor because he didn't want to see his potions naster being bullied by people in the same house as him(Harry).

"It looks like their is someone at the door who wishes to either talk to me or get to know their knew classmate," Dumbledore said, "Enter"

"Hello Headmaster and er...," said... Severus Snape.

"Hello Mr. Snape," said Dumbledore, "this is your knew classmate, and I believe you can introduce yourselves."

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

"I'm Hayden Porter," said Harry reachyng out to shake the young future potions master.

"Severus Snape," said the young Snape accepting the hand and shaking it vigorously.

"So now that you two have introduced yourselves, Mr. Snape could you show Mr. Porter to the Slytherin dorms, as he is in Slytherin with you now," said the aged Headmaster.

"Okay," said the young future potioms master, "let's go," he pulled Harry/Hayden along with him.

"So," started Hayden(Harry started identifying himself with the fake nmae so that he wouldn't freak out when someone called him using it) "what is it like here at Hogwarts?"

"It's fine but watch out for the Gryffindor's especially the boys in our year(sixth)they are total prat's well accept for one but he doesn't even tell any teachers about the fact that his friends are bullies, and when any teachers find out about their endeavors all they do is take away a few points and give out detentions, whuch never work, they should try expelling Black and Potter," Snape ranted.

"You mean James and Sirius, I met them before going to Dumbledore they didn't seem like the types that would bully people," Hayden said.

"Oh of course they wouldn't bully a new guy who might be in Gryfindore with them, they may prank you a bit but not bully, but Merlin forbid them being nice to a _Slytherin_ they are not even nice to Black's younger brother Regulus just because he's in the House," explained Snape.

"Oh well," said Hayden " too bad that that can't be fixed," at Snape's odd look he continued, "well if they've been doing it for for each year since you got here we could do noting but try to get them back."

"How?"

"By pranking them of course," answered Hayden.

"But how could we out-prank the Marauders?"

"Oh, so their little group has a name, well I once new two brothers who were great at pranking, they even made a joke shop with their own original items that could give Zonko's a run for it's money and I have some of their items in my trunk." Hayden answered.

"Okay," said Severus(Harry started identifying him as that because he is differant from his older self), "well, we're here, welcome to the the Slytherin common room."

"Okay uh, could you please show me where the" (sixth year boys) "dorm is?" asked Hayden

"Yea sure," answered the other.

in the future

Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry, was just now remembering this strange boy coming to Hogwarts in his sixth year the boy said his name was Hayden Porter but for some reason Severus didn't believe it. everything about that year was a bit foggy for Severus he only just remembered the strange boy and talking to him about pranking Potter(James) and Black and then showing the new kid to the common room and dorm.

Someone nocked on the door so he called, "enter."

"Hello Severus," said Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Oh Albus to what or whom do I owe this visit?"

"Ah Severus, of course I'm guessing you remember a strange boy coming here in your sixth year," asked the headmaster?

"Yes I indeed do remember, why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious considering I just remember him myself."

back in the past

it had been a day since Hayden had gotten sent back in time(though he obviously hadn't told Severus yet) and was showing Severus some of the WWW's(Weasley's wizard weazes') prank itemswhen he came across a certain item, "ah," started Hayden, "these are the puking pastels which aren't dangerous but just by eating one you can get out of any class any time."

"So, how do they work?" asked Severus

"I guess, there is some sort of spell on them that makes the eater need to puke right after eating it." answered Hayden

"Okay so that would get you out of any class how?" Severus asked

"Well," Hayden started, "if you just keep throwing up then the teachers would think that you were too sick to go to classes."

"Okay then," said Severus

end chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sex** y

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 3**

Hayden and Severus became fast friends talking about potions(yes Harry likes potions in this story) and pranking the Marauders(surprisingly for Harry Severus actually likd makintg mischief but had no-one to talk about it with until Harry/Hayden came along) so they were currently talking about some of the WWW'S items while walking to the Slytrherin common room when the marauders came along.

When James saw Hayden with Severus he said, "guys look who it is it's Porter and he's with Snivilus."

"Of course I'm with him," Hayden answered the unasked question of 'why are you with him' "I am in Slytherin after all."

"Well," said James, "their are better Slytherins then him though."

"Yeah," said Sirius, "as much as I don't want to admit it my brother is better to hang out with then _him._ "

"Oh," said Harry, "you mean Severus, you guy should stop and actually try to get to know him" giving a thoughtful look at Sev, "and you will see how nice he is."

"Oh, so now he has manipulated you into think he is actually _nice."_ said Sirius Hayden was starting to get infuriated by how his future father and godfather were acting towards his future potions master turned friend and hopefully more later on.

 _"He is nice,"_ Hayden was trying to control his voice, "You," he started pointing at James and Sirius, "would- now- that- if- you- actually- got- to- now- Sev,"

"That nickname reminds me of a certain butiful red-haired green eyed girl," said Sirius 'my mother' thought Harry/Hayden.

"Yeah Lily," said James, "she was friends with Snivilly, but he showed his true colors by calling her a _mudblood_."

"Just because he made one mistake does not mean he is not a good person and friend and please refrain from calling him that name in my presence." Hayden said.

"What name," asked James, "Sniv-" Hayden cut him off with an angry look and said:

"come on Sev I have to tell you something, in private," Hayden added the last part because he hoped that that would stop them from trying to listen in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sev asked,

"I need to tell you something but I don't want anyone hearing is there a place-a room preferably-in this castle we can go to so no one can hear us?" Harry asked

"Yeah it's called the room of requirements I'll show you the way." answered the other.

"okay."

So they went to the Room of Requirements(or just the RoR) and Sev said, " just think about what you want the room to beand it will become that."

"Okay," Hayden said as he thoyght 'I need a place to talk, need a place to talk, a place to talk' and walked past were the door would be three times, and said door appeared.

"So what was so important that you needed a room such as this?" questioned Sev

"Well," Hayden gulped, "this may sound a bit absurd but nI am from the future."

"huh," Sev gasped, "actually it makes sense y'know I saw you walking with Lupin to the headmaster's office and when you looked at me it seemed like you knew who I was, abd know it makes sense why I never saw you in or out of Hogwarts, because you're not freom this time."

"Well that is only part of it, you see Im," Hayden gulped again, "I'm James Potter's son."

"Your who's son?"

"James'," Hayden answered, "and I'll take of the clamor so you can see me properly," and he did so.

the first thing Sev noticed other then the familiar mop of dark hair was a lightning bolt shapped scar.

"Please don't stare at the scar I've got enough people doin' that in the future," Harry sighed, "look at the eyes."

So Sev did so and gasped their staring right at him were the eyes of Lily Evans.

"Yes," Harry answered the unasked question of 'is it Lily?', "it's Lily Evans."

"So you've been lying to me this whole time," Harry nodded solemnly then looked down at his feet, "hey, don't worry I get it you don't have to worry."

"Really," Harry asked?

"Yea," Sev answered

"thanks Sev," Harry said

"So could you tell me abit about the future?"

"Well, one thing Voldemort(Sev shuddered at the name)was gone until my forth year at Hogwarts."

"How?"

"What Dumbledore in my time has told me is that my mother and father went into hiding because of a prophecy that you overheard and sometime after that you came back to the light and how Voldemort(shudder from Sev)dies, well my parents went into hiding with the febilius charm and their first choice for secret keeper was Sirius but then Sirius persuaded them to switch to Petigrew who was already on Voldemort's(Sev shudder's)side but I am not sure if he is now yet, so after switching to Petigrew the rat ratted them to Voldemort. So old Moldy Voldy(Sev laughed at the nickname)came to Godric's Hollow on Halloween 1981 first he killed my father then came to the nursery where my mother(Lily) was trying to baracade the door wihout magic so Voldy came into the nursery where my mum was and my mum said 'not Harry please not Harry' and Voldy said 'stabd down silly girl,' so yeah that is basically what happened," said Harry.

"So how does that make him disappear," asked Sev?

"Well my mother sacrificed herself to save my life and the prophecy said ' _The_ _one to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, to be born as the 7th month dies, and has a power the dark lord knows not, born as the 7th month dies, he has a power the dark lord know not born to those who have thrice defied him.'_ And I think the power he knows not is love." said Harry.

"Okay, well could you er... tell me about your Hogwarts years, please" asked Sev?

"Okay," Said Harry said, "but just so you know beforehand your future self isn't tne nicest to me or most of the Gryfindors so be warned I used to say some pretty bad stuff about him-you er... anyway were should we start?" Questioned Harry

"Well, how about first year," answered Sev.

"Okay so at the beginning." Harry launched on telling Sev about his first year.

Sev gasped at the first potions lesson, "I actually asked a first year those questions?" Sev asked

"Yeah but I've already forgiven you for that," Harry answered

"Okay, go on."

"Okay so." Harry started again and Sev gasped again at the fight against Quirrel,

"What he had Voldemort on the back of his head," asked Sev?

"Yeah but, it's fine, I gave him revenge."

"Okay, go on."

"Okay so," Harry started again and Sev gasped again,

"Dumbledore gave you points for breaking the rules!" Sev exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Harry the answering the unasked question of, 'why,' He said "I dpn't really know why."

"Okay so is that the end of first year?" Harry nodded so then Sev asked, "Do want to keep talking or should we go back to the common room?"

"We should probably go to the common room, I think it's almost curfew." Harry anwered

"Okay let's go then."

So they were off back to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sex** y

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read. Oh yeah and tho I didn't say in the last chapter I cannot access the reviews for this story so could you please PM them to me, 'cause I wabt to be able to read all of them.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Sev woke up suprised at how early he had woken up, but then he heard Har-Hayden moaning "MMMM mmmm" 'could it be?' Sev thought, 'No he couldn't love me, could he? No he couldn't I mean my future self treated me, I mean I treat like dirt, just because of his father, I mean that must be horrible seeing your potions master young, he did say he forgave me, but he couldn't feel like that just as a friend. Right?' before Sev knew what he was doing he was shaking Hayden and saying "C'mpn mate wake up."

"Woah, oh morning Sev what got you up early?" Har-Hayden asked.

"Oh I dunno, I'm not usually an early ricer," Sev answered

Hayden chuckled, "neither am I but I feel totally refreshed. So d'you know what time it is?" 'Gods he so handsome' thought Har-Hayden

"Probably about seven d'you wanna got ot breakfast?" Sev asked

"okay sure let's go." Hayden answered

"Okay."

So they got ready and wetn to the Great Hall for breakfast, Once they were there they took their usual seets beside each other at the end of the Slytherin table Then Hayden was the first to see the Marauders come James and Sirius with identical michevous smirks on their faces.

"Oh no," said Hayden " Marauder alert and it looks like James and Sirius are thinking up a prank."

"Yeah," said Sev, "hope it's not on us."

"Yeah, because if their pranks are as 'cool' as the twins' then it would be bad for us because man the twins can think up hell for pranks on people they think need it."

"Oh, well I'm not sure I mean those twins did make some great prank items," said Sev.

"Yeah your right," said Hayden

after finishing breakfast they had double potions with the Gryfindors what is gonna happen James and Sirius did have those mischievous grins on their faces. Maybe they were going to purposefully put something in his and Sevs potion to make it look like they did it wrong.

 **Sorry about the short chapter and a cliffy sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sexy**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read. I can now read your reviews so for any person with an account I can PM you but for guests I'll give you a nickname and answer in the disclaimers and warnings before chapters. Oh and, uh, guests you should tell me if if you have reviewed before and, if so what your nickname was.**

 **Alex(first guest reviewer): I don't know why the twins would gain any profit from Harry using their products in the past.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 5:**

For some reason the marauders did not prank them in class but in stead they did a prank on the whole school at lunch which was so funny if you weren't looking at yourself because it made the Slytherins red and gold, the huflepuffs blue and silver, Ravenclaws yellow and black, and Gryfindors other then the marauders and Lily, Harry/Hayden wondered why his dad and Sirius had not pranking Lily, actually he was wondering why they did anything to the other Gryfindors.

Hayden and Sev looked at each other wondering the same thing, 'why did they prank their own house' then they both just shrugged.

When they were going out of the Great Hall they heard a furious female voice yelling angrily at James and Sirius, "Potter, Black what did you do?!" When Hayden turned around to a voice that surprisingly reminded him of both Hermione and Ginny, what he saw was a fiery red-head that looked a bit like a older Ginny well, only by a year but, still older.

"Sev," Har-Hayden started, "Is that my, my,"

"Mother?" he asked and when Hayden nodded, Sev nodded at the question, "yes."

"She's, she's beautiful, how could J-my dad be able to marry a girl like that, I mean no matter how handsome he may be he is really immature, well a gues he matures alot next year."

"I don't know, I guess he does mature alot if Lily ends up with him, I-I mean Lily and me used to be friends, b-but,"

"but you called her a mudblood." Sev nodded sadly and looked down, "Sev it's fine I saw the memory in my fifth year when you were trying to teach ne occlumancy, that was when I stopped disliking you."

"B-but you had just seen another reason to hate who I was 'cause I called her a-a,"

"No I didn't because I saw the look in your eyes in the memory after you called her that word, and you, well your future self seemed to hate me more for seeing it, and well you, er, your future future self didn't let me have any more occlumancy lassons."

"Wait, why did I have to teach you occlumancy?" Sev asked

"well, because Voldemort could get into my mind and give me some sort of visions sometimes they were really happening sometimes they were not, like this one that was positioned in the DoM(Department of Mysteries)in the ministry where it said that my godfather(Sirius)was so I went to the DoM and he wasn't there instead there were death eaters(DE) were there and I fought them until my godfather came along with some other peoplt including the headmaster, and my godfather was killed by his psycho cousin, and it was my fault," and before Sev could say that it wasn't his fault Harry went on, "because if I hadn't believed that stupid vision he wouldn't have died."

"It's not common let's go to the RoR so no one can over hear us."

Harry nodded "okay Sev."

So they started walking up the stairs to go to the RoR they were alnost up the stairs when the marauders came up to them.

James said, "Hey, Porter, Sni-Snape," he fixed his slip up when he remembered how Porter had reacted the first time he had called Snape 'Snivillus' or 'Snivy' in his presance.

"What d'you want?" asked Har-Hayden

"just wondering why your here Snape come to say sorry to Lily again, for calling her a-," Sirius started to asked.

"No," Hayden said, "and don't even think of following us, I will know."

"Okay then, see you two little snakes later." Said James

"Yea bye." said Sirius while Remus waved and Petigrew just stood there and did nothing.

"bye," said Hayden before he and Sev walked toward the RoR they were silent until they got into the unplottable walls of the room.

"So," Sev asked, "could you tell me what happened until you came back in time?"

"Okay, " and Harry started on his way through his second year, Sev was surprised at the basilisk but other then that nothing could faze him, no not even the flying car that belonged to the weasley's, and the way his future self had reacted.

"Okay, so do you want to keep talking or should we go back to the common room?"

"Uh, I think there is enough time for me to tell you about the third year but that's all.'

"Okay, go on," so Harry did so and Sev gasped at the part where it turns out that the whole time Sirius was innocent and Petigrew was alive.

after that they were of back to Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sexy**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read. I can now read your reviews so for any person with an account I can PM you but for guests I'll give you a nickname and answer in the disclaimers and warnings before chapters. Oh and, uh, guests you should tell me if if you have reviewed before and, if so what your nickname was.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 6:**

Har-Hayden woke up in the Slytherin sixth year boys dorm and he guessed that it was about 7 o'clock when looking out the window that led out to the lake(yeah the Slttherin dorms are under the lake) the sunlight filtering down from the sky through the top of the lake. "MMMmmm," he heard Sev's voice saying so he went over to his(best)friends bed still hearing the "MMMmmm" from Sev noticing that his friend was still asleep Harry was thinking that Sev couldn't be dreaming about being more then friends with him nefore he knew what he was doing he was shaking his friend and saying, "c'mon Sev wake up mate."

Sev woke to see Har-Hayden shaking him and he thought. 'Merlin He's so handsome' then said "morning."

"Morning," Har-Hayden answered, "how'd you sleep?"

"Okay," Sev said, "you."

"Fine, let's get ready and go to breakfast," Hayden asked?

"Okay, let's do that."

So they both got ready and went tothe Great Hall for breakfast and sat at the end of the Slytherin table and then Hayden say a boy that looked like Sirius except he was in Slytherin and a by the looks of it a year younger then them.

Sev obviously sensing were he was looking said in a whisper, "that is Blacks(obviously Sirius') younger nrother Regulus."

Hayden nodded that's why he looked so much like Sirius.

later on after classes Hayden and Sev went to the lake and talked about not-so-personal(future) stuff.

"So," Hayden started, "what is your favorite subject other then potions?"

"Well," Sev thought for a secound, "Hm, I'd say probably DADA."

"Me too I would say that my favourite subjects before coming back were DADA and Transfiguration, but now it is DADA and potions and hopefully it stays that way after I go back." Hayden answered.

"Okay," Sev said.

"The water is beautiful isn't it?" Hayden asked

"yea" answered Sev thinking of nothing other then 'I want him, I want him in my arms.'

Hayden wasn't hinking much different.

The two were both to overwhelmed by the feeling of love for the other that they... kissed and they both liked it.

in the future

professor Severus Snape the potions master of Hogwarts and spy for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, was slowly but surely getting back memories of a boy named Hayden Porter in his sixth Hogwarts year who later revealed himself to be from the future and of being James Potter's son but at that point they were already such good friends that Seberus did not hold it against him that he was the son of his most, it's not like it's jis fault that his father was a jerk, Right?

'Yes that is right' Severus thought

back in the past

Sev and Hayden had just kissed and they were both surprised at how right it had felt, they both wanteed really bad to do it again, but didn't know how the other felt anout him.

"So, er," Hayden couldn't think of wahat to say though he wished he could say, 'Sev let's do this forever,' but instead he said, "So, er what should we do know."

Sev really badly wanted to sat, 'do that again,' but instead he said, "er, I guess we could, er, do you er, want to go out with me," that's not what he wanted to say it just sorta came out, but it did abd Hayden's(or Harry's?) eyes lit up.

"Oh, Merlin Sev yes, a million times yes!" Hayden exclaimed.

 **Yay finally they are dating hahahahahahahahahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry and the Tall Dark and Sexy**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter that luxury goes as always to the coolest author ever, J.K. Rowling,**

 **Warning: contains Boy/Boy if you don't like don't read. I can now read your reviews so for any person with an account I can PM you but for guests I'll give you a nickname and answer in the disclaimers and warnings before chapters. Oh and, uh, guests you should tell me if you have reviewed before and, if so what your nickname was.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**

 **Chapter 7:**

It had been a week since Harr-Hayden and Sev had started dating and somehow the marauders did not know yet obviously they(Harry and Sev) didn't tell anyone okay they told Regulus but they knew that Sirius ran away from the blacks and was disowned so Reg didn't talk to him at all and he promised not to tell anyone.

So now the two were in the RoR talking about Harry's past(or future?)Harry was about his sixth year and the'best potions book ever that he had found in a the RoR the place where everything is hidden.

"And who owned this potions book?" questioned Sev.

"I don't know who this person was but it had said Half-Blood Prince on the front of the book,"

Sev didn't know what to say Harry had found his book, it's not like he was angry or anything, "what a coininsidence because I am the Half-Blood Prince."

Harry gasped, "wow you're more of a genius then I thought for potions and you evan created some spells, that's amazing Sev."

"Well, er thanks I guess."

"No problem, I love you y'know?" Harry said

"Yeah and I love you too." Sev answered

"So wanna go back to the dorms," Harry asked?

"Okay," Sev answered

"Okay, let's go."

So they went, but before they could even get past the Gryfindor common room and down the stairs three guesses to whom they saw that's right the Marauders who hadn't been bothering them for the last week.

"Hey Snape, Porter why are you up here instead of in the snake-pit." James mocked.

"Yeah, and why aren't you in the lions den?" Hayden questioned and Sev nodded towards them obviously saying 'yeah why?'

"er, well," James was rendered speachless so Sirius spoke up

"We were going to the kitchens to get somethin' to eat so why are you not in the snake-pit?" Sirius answered and then re-stated James' question.

"Well," Harry started, "we just felt like going somewhere more private to talk."

"about what," James asked?

"none of your business Potter." Sev answered

"Okay, " James said, "let's go guys."

"See you Snape, Porter." Sirius said

"See ya Black," said Hayden

"and good riddance," Sev finished.

"yeah now let's go back to our common room." Hayden said Sev nodded and they were on their on their way back to the Slytherin common room.

In the future

in 1996 the potions Professor at Hogwarts Severus Snape was slowly remembering some details of his sixth year that he had forgotten like the fact that Harry Potter of all people actually had feelings for him and that he also had feelings for the Potter boy though at the beginning of that year he had come as Hayden Porter and for some reason became a Slytherin, why Severus did not know, all he knew was that Hayden Porter-no Harry Potter had had feelings for him of all people for 2 years. No matter how unusual it seemed he did love Hay-Harry as he did as a teenager, and the boy still has feelings for him. Harry Potter was norhing like his father right?

'Yes, Severus thought, 'as much as I have wanted to think that for the last six years Harry is nothing like his arrogant bullying toerag of a father.'

Back in the past

In 1977 Harry Potter, better known in that time as Hayden Porter, and Severus Snape were dating and for that reason they could and were having sex in Sev's bed with the curtains draped and a silencing charm on them. Their sex was rapidly accelerating as Sev was sucking Harry's cock.

"MMMmmm Sev this is better then I've ever dreamed it would be." Harry moamed

"'E 'oo," Sev tried to say 'me too' but couldn't because of Harry's bulging cock inside him.

"I love this," Harry said, "but d'you want to switch places?"

"No," answered Sev.

"'kay," Sev said kissing Harry's cock about 20 times before resuming the sucking.

They switch places after at least half an hour. That means Harry was sucking Sev's cock.

"MMMmmm that feals rea-really goo-ood Har-Harr-Harry," Sev moaned

"Ssh," Harry said taking his mouth off of Sev's now bulging cock, "I know Sev," he then rapidly started kissing Sev's cock.

And they kept switching the sucker and the suckee every hour or two until 11:00 when they were sure everyone else was asleep Harry went to his bed and said quietly as to not wake any of their dorm mates said, "night Sev"

"G'night," Sev answered.

End of chapter


End file.
